


Early Morning Airwaves

by Cornerstone13



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Kobra and Cherri are about the same age, Kobra says one bad word, M/M, They are very gay and soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerstone13/pseuds/Cornerstone13
Summary: Kobra and Cherri have a morning spent together. They finally have time to spend together and not spend it in a clap, sweet confessions and tickle fights ensue.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Early Morning Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kryptidkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidkat/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So this is my fist time writing for a ship, and I have to say, these idiots are so soft. I love them. This is a (slightly) delayed birthday present for my wonderful friend @Katastrophekid on Tumblr and @Kryptidkat on here. They've been the perfect rock to bounce ideas off and to just chat away about anything and everything. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Kobra smiled as he stretched his arms above his head and immediately snuggled back down and shoved his nose into his boyfriend’s collarbone. The mound of blankets that was said boyfriend started squirming as best it could in the confined space.

“Innfghgfph you’re _cold,_ I don’t like it, go _awayyyy”_ came the whining voice of the radio DJ Cherri Cola. A hand appeared from the mound and weakly pushed at the cold spot by his throat, his hand connecting with the side of Kobra’s face and ruffling his hair.

“ _well_ if that’s the kind of good morning I’m gonna get maybe I should go away. Maybe I’ll run away and join a travelling crew, or maybe I’ll take my bike and go and live at the racetracks forever and you’ll never have to deal with my cold nose ever again!” Kobra flung Cherri’s hand from his face and sat up dramatically, dislodging even more blankets and eliciting another whine from Cherri. Kobra had just swung his legs over the side of their shared mattress, when a long, slightly trembling arm came from behind him and snaked around his waist. He let out an “oof” as he was pulled back onto the mattress with his head now resting on Cherri’s stomach.

“Well that was dignified”

“Your face is dignified”

“I’ll have you know that according to a special someone, I have a very nice face. Apparently, it suits me well”

Kobra turned his head so his ear was resting on Cherri’s stomach and his eyes met Cherri’s soft ones. “It is a pretty good face, kissable but kinda squidgeable at the same time. You’re very squidgeable, you should become a pillow.”

From the peace of the morning and the mix of Cherri’s heartbeat and the rhythmic up-down motion of his breathing, Kobra could feel himself slipping off to sleep again. He had no commitments to attend to, his brother was out early on a run to the market and Jet and Ghoul had gone up to see Doc about some new equipment that had come. It was just him and his warm, soft love. The same love that was currently poking him in the forehead. Kobra forced his eyes open to glare at him from where he was half-buried in Cherri’s side.

“Can I help you?” Kobra grumbled into the blankets.

“Wakey wakey snakey, we’ve got to rock and roll and get on up, however much I’m enjoying being here with you” Cherri playfully flicked Kobra’s forehead before running his fingers through the bleached, slightly dry hair. “Come on Kobes I promised to go and look at Newsie’s radio equipment today, apparently she’s not reaching as far out as she used to.”

Kobra gazed into the warm deep blue eyes in front of him. No matter how many times he gazed at Cherri, no matter how many rare mornings they shared like this, Kobra would never get sick of looking at his face. The silver streak in Cherri’s hair caught the early morning sunlight as he shifted himself up onto his elbows to look down at the heaped mess of killjoy on his lap.

Kobra blinked blearily up at him and gave one of his elusive crooked half smiles that he knew made Cherri go weak at the knees.

“Love you, Cherri Cola”

Cherri froze. He’d never get used to having those two words directed at himself. Never in his life did he think he would, least of all coming from _THE_ Kobra Kid of all people. A ‘joy so secretive that his own brother had to play guessing games to figure out what was going on in his head. The person so elusive they almost had to kidnap poor Sandman at the racetrack to find out where and how badly Kobra was injured, because the dumbass didn’t tell anyone or let any member of his crew know. If Party had been a mess looking for him, then Cherri had been in pieces.

Cherri realised he must have zoned out for a minute or two because when he came back to focus on the real world, Kobra was gazing up at him with a love-struck look in his hazel eyes and the softest, gentlest smile on his lips. They sat in the quiet sunlight for a moment, until Kobra rolled up off from Cherri. He stretched his pale, thin, arms up above his head and ran his hand over his face.

“ _Witch_ we’re so fucking pastel” Kobra muttered, dropping his hands back into his lap.

Cherri looked at him incredulously and shoved his shoulder. “You’re _definitely_ more pastel than I am, snake boy. Who was it who walked straight into his freshly polished bike and knocked it straight into the sand because I dropped by? Cause uhhhhh it wasn’t me?”

Cherri knew he was in for it when the tops of Kobra’s ears turned a deep red. Before he could completely sit up, Kobra twisted round and landed directly on top of Cherri. Despite the number of blankets separating them, nothing was going to stop Kobra from really giving Cherri what for. Kobra dug either side of Cherri and started to dance his fingers up and down Cherri’s ribs. The fact that Cherri was ticklish was his greatest weakness, and one that Kobra exploited often. Kobra shifted his legs up so he was straddling Cherri and pinned his arms down with his knees. All that could be heard from Cherri was wheezing breaths and a few very masculine and scary sounding high pitched squeals. Kobra sat back on his knees, settled across Cherri’s stomach, a bright smile on his face as he looked down at his flushed boyfriend.

Cherri grinned lazily back at Kobra, taking in the small details of his messed-up hair and sweaty, pink tinged face. He brought his leg up slowly in a straight line before, quick as a whip, he bent it up in front of Kobra and pushed him backwards onto the bed with his foot. Kobra landed on his back and bounced slightly on the mattress, Cherri used his momentum to propel himself up and reversed their positions with himself now kneeling over Kobra. He ever-so-slowly lowered himself down until his eyes were equal with Kobra’s. He supported himself with one arm by Kobra’s shoulder the other hand came up to gently caress Kobra’s cheek. Kobra locked eyes with him and Cherri grinned slightly when he saw Kobra swallowing hard, Cherri trailed his fingers across Kobra’s jawline and down his throat and lightly traced his Adam’s apple. Cherri watched Kobra’s eyes flutter closed and saw him take in a shaky breath, he gently brought his fingers back to Kobra’s stubble-rough cheek. Kobra nestled back into the blankets he was lying on, completely melted by his boyfriend’s ministrations. If he had had his eyes open, he would’ve seen the mischievous glint that came into Cherri’s eye. Once Cherri was sure Kobra was totally relaxed, he moved his hand into the blond’s hair and rubbed down as hard as he could in their tight space.

Kobra’s eyes shot open and found himself trapped by the chuckling ‘joy currently straddling his hips. Cherri laughed aloud at the blazing indignation in Kobra’s eyes, it was moments like this that he could really see Kobra as the younger brother he was. Kobra licked up the inside of the wrist that was holding Cherri up by his shoulder, nearly causing the other man to fall on top of him and squish him even more. Kobra squirmed underneath Cherri, and in a move he wasn’t proud of, started making slappy hands at any part of Cherri he could reach and tried to buck him off his hips. Cherri’s laugh proved to be infectious and soon enough Kobra was smiling along with him, weakly still trying to make him move.

“Stop Stop! Cherri you _ass_ ”

Cherri looked down at him, his long chestnut hair framing his eyes. “You’ve never had any complaints about my ass before. In fact, I remember you saying in great detail that I had a – “

The rest of the sentence was cut off as Kobra slapped the palm of his hand against Cherri’s mouth and desperately scrambled to retain at least a little of his dignity. Cherri grinned from behind Kobra’s hand at the still spluttering killjoy trapped underneath him. He grasped Kobra’s wrist in his hand and stiffly moved his leg over Kobra’s body, so he was lying on his side next to Kobra. Cherri tugged the opposite shoulder until Kobra too rolled over to face him. Still with Kobra’s delicate wrist in his hand, Cherri began placing soft presses of his lips along the inside of Kobra’s arm, pausing to pay attention to every laser beam scar that littered the pale, soft skin. Kobra sighed softly when Cherri paused at a particularly large chemical burn scar, courtesy of Ghoul and some particularly adventurous bomb making. Kobra stretched his legs well past Cherri’s feet and slid his hand up Cherri’s back and threaded his fingers through his slightly tangled hair. Kobra twisted his long fingers through the silky soft lock of silver hair at the front of Cherri’s head, he watched it sift through his fingers like silver sand, strands of it catching the bright sunlight creeping through the slats in the window.

Kobra gently pulled Cherri’s head closer and met his lips halfway. The kiss was soft but filled with feelings of insurmountable love and affection. Cherri’s lips were slightly chapped and rough but still warm against Kobra’s own. Kobra moved back slightly to look at Cherri’s face, the glowing smile on his face answer enough. Kobra leant forward again to steal another kiss from Cherri and opened his mouth slightly to nip at the other man’s bottom lip before pulling back again. Kobra couldn’t hide the smile that broke across his face at the small whine that came from Cherri at the loss of contact. He brought their foreheads together and just breathed in the quiet, domestic atmosphere that surrounded them. The only sound was the mingling of their breath as they let themselves revel in the closeness of the other and the peace of the day.

“I’ll radio Newsie later, tell her I’ll come tomorrow, she’ll understand” Cherri murmured, keeping his voice quiet so as not to break the peacefulness of the moment. All Kobra could bring himself to do was hum in agreement, suddenly all to relaxed and open to even think about responding properly.

Kobra shut his eyes and shifted closer to Cherri’s warmth, feeling his hand slip over Kobra’s slim waist and come to rest on his mid back. Kobra for his part untangled his fingers from where they’d become caught in Cherri’s hair and scratched lightly at his scalp. 

Cherri was just on the verge of sleep, wrapped up in his boyfriend and the sunlight warming him, no pressing tasks needing to be attended to and he felt like he could fall straight back to sleep where he was.

“Just for the record, you have an _amazing_ ass” Kobra whispered, half asleep in Cherri’s arms.

Neither of them could disguise the soft chuckles that filled the warm air. They cuddled down into their entwined position, pressed together as tightly as possible, with Kobra’s cold nose still pressed firmly into Cherri’s collarbone. They slept, safe in the knowledge that the other would still be there to share in the next warm, love filled day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated, as is kudos. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism, feel free to put it below!


End file.
